grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Lorna
The former Prime Minister of the UK, known to be a no nonsense, action taking kind of lady who is loved by many but ultimately resigned following her inability to deal with the Mother Morland situation. Early Life Born in West Sussex, Catherine came from a Christian family and became a Christian from a young age. A Lady known to be no nonsense, being direct but caring for others she entered into the arena of politics, looking to make a difference. Shew was known for her great gift with dealing situations and diving in heads first to deal with them. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 33 Zeba and his band of terrorist has hold the business block in Midwoodcote for hostage and Tessa Crab using Hailee Truenoe is trying to exploit the situation so the block will blow up and cause for world war three to happen which will mean an election can be avoided and her opinion polls could improve. Mr Love is in a hut with the detonator that will blow up the business block. Hailee goes in saying she'll calm him down but really she is trying to make him press the button and cause the explosion. Catherine goes into the room and steps into the situation as she been called by Mr Love's estranged wife Marnie Span. Catherine manages to talk Mr Love down and he doesn't press the button much to the fury of Hailee. Hailee however uses Russell Hopkins who she is in a relationship with by calling him in the hut, tripping him over and him pressing the button causing for the business block to blow up. At that point Tessa Crab was last seen in the block before it blew up but her body is nowhere to be seen. Volume 34 With Tessa Crab missing, Catherine Lorna is voted in as the New Prime Minister and she gets to work in helping the town and country heal after the traumatic events. Volume 39 She is seen putting her support with Grasmere Valley FC as they try and get into the Premiership. Volume 41 Catherine had been away placing The Governor in charge while being around the world doing her Prime Minister duties. Effectively The Governor is acting on Catherine's behalf. Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor declares he is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered.They cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. When Catherine hears via Scott Clyde what had been going with Cliff Clifford with his corruption and those allowing to enable it, Catherine has enough and calls for everyone involved in the Town Hall where she would address them. There in front of the press and cameras Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott who told her everything that had happened. Catherine fires The Governor immediately for him not representing her. She also fires Jill Valentine for her refusal to take down the blackout and The Worst Lawyer Ever for her terrible lawyer skills. She also places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf and banished Deanna from the town. Pablo Underbar and Peter Schlister who had conspired to commit fraud with the non existent wedding and in Peter's case was part of the plan by Cliff to try and kill Charlene were also arrested. Charlene thought she would evade from Catherine's wrath but how wrong she was. Catherine lays into her and says how James Dontos agreed her to be banned from Grasmere Valley and losing her job in the police force. Charlene still thinks she will be able to go back to Scotland Yard in London but Catherine placed her to be blacklisted just as she tried the media blackout so that no one would ever accept her in employment. She is still under the misguided notion that Cliff loves her and that the wedding at the Vatican is taking place. Cliff soon shatters such illusions as he grabs her by the throat saying how sick he was of her that he never loved her and just wanted her money and power. He then tried to kill her with the anti-freeze still thinking in front of cameras he could pass this off as a natural death and claim life insurance. Scott Clyde jumped on him and saved Charlene's life with Cliff getting away, running outside thinking he was free before got hit by a car and then arrested. After everything had happened, Scott due to what he did in exposing the corruption and showing himself to be a true hero ended up becoming the new Governor as appointed by Catherine. Volume 45 Catherine is seen at the town hall meeting along with the mayor James Dontos and others for a typical town hall meeting. During then Mother Morland comes in and claims that her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland had been attacked and their house robbed and that something needed to be done. James and Catherine try to ask questions to help but Mother Morland believing they are not helping decides with her big connections to take everyone in Grasmere Valley, evict them from the town, demolish and change it as punishment for them not helping. The town are outrage and everyone including James believe Catherine will be able to sort the situation out and stop it before it gets out of hand. However she says nothing and is seemingly too scared of Mother Morland and her connections. This causes for nearly the entire town to be evicted until it is eventually revealed during their schedule final night as a town that Sarah made up the entire thing just to try and find a way to get out of her marriage to Richard Morland and away from the insufferable Mother Morland. When it is revealed the town is staying put, Catherine goes on stage thinking everything will go back to normal. However the town are livid with her and realising they would never accept her back as Prime Minister after allowing Mother Morland to take over in the way she did she announces her resigning from being Prime Minister and from politics with immediate effect.